The Genomic and Molecular Engineering (GME) Core of the DDRCC provides cutting-edge technologies for the analysis and manipulation of the genetic material. These new technologies empower DDRCC members to pinpoint and characterize genetic factors that influence the development and course of digestive diseases and to dissect gene functions In important pathways relevant to digestive diseases. The GME is a new Core, restructured from the former Molecular Biology and Biochemistry Core. The GME Core divided into two components. The Genotype Analysis component offers sen/ices relating to the genetic analysis of patient samples. The services of the Genotype Analysis component Include (1) customized single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping based on the Sequenom Massanray genotyping platfonn, (2) standard SNP genotyping panels for high-Interest genes, (3) ultra-high throughput DNA sequence analysis for genotyping, (4) other genotype analysis methods (such as TaqMan), (5) DNA preparation, and (6) statistical genetics support. The Genetic Engineering component offers services relating to the manipulation of genes in cellular and organismal model systems. The services ofthe Genetic Engineering component include (1) somatic cell genetic manipulation of genes using homologous recombination to knock in or knock out mutations, (2) recombineering technologies to manipulate large DNA segments in bacterial artificial chromosomes, (3) the construction of gene expression constructs using lentiviral vectors for ectopic expression or silencing of genes, (4) support for realtime PCR, and (5) support for the Odyssey image analysis system. The GME Core supports members for genotype analysis and genetic engineering experiments by supporting labor cost, providing discounts for reagents, and training members in new technologies. The Administrative Directors of the GME Core, Drs. Nathan Ellis and David Boone, oversee the operations of the respective components. Directors are responsible for ensuring proper scientific direction and efficient use of services and facilities of the component resources. Usage of the GME Core rapidly increased from start-up because of substantial cost savings, relevance, and high quality of services and resources, and it is anticipated usage will grow substantially during the next cycle of this Grant. Each of the Components offers training of new and established investigators unfamiliar with the supported experimental approaches. The GME Core has helped to foster multidisciplinary collaborations and promote productive exchanges brought about by sharing of resources